


Clearly ambiguous

by Lilly0



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, Sexy Zone
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 15:12:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5009572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly0/pseuds/Lilly0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s a miracle that he didn’t grow tired of Kento’s wide-teethed smile until now and his prominent features, which over the years turned from awkward into really pretty. Not that he would ever tell that to Kento of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearly ambiguous

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-read by silverdoll14

He and Kento go back a long time ago. It’s 6 years actually. That’s how long he has seen Kento’s face on a regular, most of the time even in daily basis. From a Junior group that is slowly losing its popularity to a decent debut. It is something they quite never expected after Yuma got to debut on his own. Even now, Fuma is filled with happiness and relief because of that. Kento too. It just goes without talking between them because they know each other well enough, and he just knows what Kento thinks most of the times anyways. He is the only one Fuma doesn’t mind seeing all the time actually. He doesn’t get on Fuma’s nerves at all. It’s a miracle that he didn’t grow tired of Kento’s wide-teethed smile until now and his prominent features, which over the years turned from awkward into really pretty. Not that he would ever tell that to Kento of course.  
  
“Are you finished with choosing your food, or are you hoping for it to jump out of the menu by itself?”  
  
Yuma’s teasing voice basically pulls him out of his thoughts. “Oh,” he mumbles as he eyes the waitress. “I’ll take seafood ramen.”  
  
“What are you thinking about anyways?” Yuma asks curiously.  
  
“Life,” Fuma says shortly. It’s only when Yuma almost drops from his chair because apparently Fuma was a little too cheesy right now when he realizes he has been caught in his thoughts. “No, really,” he adds. “I think it’s really a miracle that Kento and I could debut.”  
  
Yuma stops laughing all of a sudden. “Yeah,” he says and sounds guilty now. “I was glad too.”  
  
“Not your fault that you were able to debut without us.” Fuma shrugs and angles for his phone. He skims through his mails swiftly. “Everyone would have said yes to the chance to debut.” When Yuma doesn’t answer him, he looks up, just to realize the other is staring at him through wide-opened eyes. “What?”  
  
“Since when are you so mature!?” Yuma asks in disbelief. “I just know you’re stupid, you know.”  
  
“Oh, shut up,” Fuma huffs, trying to hide his embarrassment. To his luck the waitress just brings their ramen, and he doesn’t need to say anymore. His eyes gleam a bit when he sees the delicious soup with an extra addition of seafood.  Yuma has ordered some Tempura Ramen, and it looks delicious too, so he snatches one of his tempura away.  
  
“Okay.” Yuma grins instead of getting mad. “I’m relieved again. You’re still an idiot.”  
  
“And you are still a stuck up jerk,” Fuma shoots back. He has the unfortunate talent to spill out things he just doesn’t mean actually. Yuma however can take it and just shrugs it off whenever Fuma messes up the _think first, talk later_ order.  
  
Also, this time Yuma laughs. “Just hand me the salt will you?” he asks instead of getting into an argument.  
  
 _He is different than Kento_ , Fuma thinks. This can start an argument if he has this kind of talk with Kento while Yuma just laughs about it. That’s why it’s easier to be his friend.  
  
Not that he doesn’t like to be Kento’s friend. It’s just _different_.  
  
~~~  
  
  
“Which one do you think suits me better?”  
  
“Hm?” Fuma looks up from the game he is playing on his phone, staring at Kento in soft bewilderment. They are going to a party together and met up beforehand just to hang out. “What do you mean?”  
  
Kento points at his black shirt. “That one or the one I wore right before?”  
  
Fuma puts his phone aside, eyeing his friend in interest. Has he worn something else before? “You changed your clothes?”  
  
Kento lets out a sigh that is somewhere between frustration and downright pissed. “I have been wearing a different trouser, a different shirt and tied my hair back. Haven’t you realized?”  
  
“Why should I?” Fuma shrugs. “You look good anyway, no matter what. Who cares if your shirt is black or white, like the nice one you wore last week when we went for dinner. Or blue-“  
  
“Red, it was a red shirt.” Kento interrupts him, but he looks away from Fuma’s glance and turns back to the mirror. To Fuma’s surprise, he doesn’t yell at him for not listening at all, or for playing a stupid game instead. He just takes off his shirt and grabs a white one from his wardrobe. It’s the same from last week, probably, but Fuma isn’t hundred percent certain. Kento has trained a bit. Fuma notes with sudden surprise. He is not that skinny anymore, which isn’t too bad actually.  
  
When they leave, Kento looks surprisingly fashionable though he is not even wearing that many accessories, and his clothes are rather simple than too flashy. “How do you do that?” Fuma wants to know when they step into the elevator.  
  
“Do what?” Kento wants to know.  
  
“Looking so good no matter what you wear.”  
  
This time when Kento turns his head away, Fuma can still see his expression in the mirrors of the elevator. Kento is obviously embarrassed. His cheeks are flushed slightly, much to Fuma’s surprise. “You are weird today,” Kento says after a while, but it doesn’t sound like a complaint, more like a surprised statement. Once the doors of the elevator open, Kento almost rushes outside.  
  
Fuma doesn’t get what his friend means. Apparently, he is really being weird today because Yuma teased him too. When he catches up with Kento, meeting at his new car, – the one he bought just last week – Kento doesn’t say anything anymore, just looks all normal and like usual.  
  
“Want to listen to some music?” Fuma asks when Kento sits down at the front passenger’s seat.  
  
“Hm, what do you have?” Kento connects Fuma’s mp3 stick to the USB slot of his radio. He skims through some of the song. “RnB. Too much of it, seriously,” he complains.  
  
“There are some guitar instrumentals too, but nothing of the stuff you like.” Fuma explains. He has never quite gotten Kento’s liking in all the usual chart crap.  
  
Kento just chuckles and grabs his bag. “Good that you have me around then,” he jokes. “I have brought my own USB stick. Happy now?”  
  
Fuma’s eyes widen in surprise. “You haven’t!?” he breaths out in shock. When Kento switches the sticks, he knows his idiotic friend actually did. “Don’t dare to,” he huffs.  
  
“Oh please,” Kento smiles his typical charming smile, the one he trained for his prince role on stage. He has really mastered it to absolute perfection. “Just take it as pop research. You know that that’s the music we are producing too, aren’t we?”  
  
“Yes, but we are good,” Fuma argues, flinching slightly when the first tunes of Taylor Swift’s newest song are being heard. “All of us are pretty good.”  
  
Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see how Kento smiles warmly. “You should tell that to the others more often.”  
  
“They know that.” Fuma moves his car through a smaller alley, taking the first parking space he can find.  
  
“Shori does, but Marius and Sou don’t,” Kento explains calmly. “I often tell them that they are doing well and all, but it’s different when you say it. At least once.”  
  
“Why?” Fuma wants to know. When Kento lets out a sigh, he knows he is frustrated with his questions. But he can’t help it. He really doesn’t get it. Why is it so important to compliment them with _words_? Isn’t it much better to show how proud he is of his group by his actions?  
  
“Just do it, please!” Kento finally answers. Out of the corner of his eyes he can see how Kento rolls with his eyes. Peripheral vision, thank you. He has no intention to tick Kento off anymore, so he just shrugs and nods.  
  
“Fine, I will.”  
  
~~~  
  
  
It’s not particularly rare for them to be invited to a party. It’s not been long ago when they were Juniors themselves after all, and they have been in all kind of different constellations with others, so they know quite a lot of these guys.  
  
However, it is rare to be invited to a party of their senpais. It’s Yamada’s birthday, and though Fuma knows him from NYC times, he didn’t have that much of a close friendship with him. It’s only been last year since he has gotten closer with some of Yamada’s band mates. From them, he gets to know him better. It’s true what the others say. He is a little diva, but he makes no secret out of it – and that’s really cool!  
  
Kento is surprised by that invitation too, and he is extremely happy. When they reach Yamada’s apartment, he is basically a little bundle of  nervousness. “What’s the matter?” Fuma whispers towards him.  
  
Kento shrugs. “It’s just Yamada-kun!”  
  
“And?”  
  
“He is Hey!Say!Jump’s front man,” Kento explains, obviously trying to sound as patient as possible.  
  
“So what?” Fuma raises his eyebrows. “He is, and you are one of the front men of Sexy Zone. Also pretty cool, and definitely a good frontman as he is, if you ask me.”  
  
Kento looks at him for a long while, squeezing his eyes like he is seriously thinking about something. He is even biting his lips a bit, then he tilts his head, nodding slightly. “True,” he agrees warily.  
  
Fuma grins teasingly and snickers. “You and your fanboyish behaviour.” Kento throws him a glare, and he almost believes that he will pick up a fight with him. To his surprise, Kento only raises his hand and pinches Fuma’s right cheek.  
  
“What are you doing? That actually hurts!” Fuma tries to sound annoyed even though he can’t hide his amusement. He tries to turn his head away, but Kento has done his best to capture his face between his hands, squeezing both his cheeks like he is five years old.  
  
Kento laughs too now. “Look at you. You are this tough guy outside, but in reality you are a huge marshmallow.” He chuckles when Fuma finally breaks free and catches his hands to avoid them from moving them back to his face.  
  
“Who are you calling marshmallow?” Fuma huffs, not able to hide his embarrassment.  
  
“Don’t try to deny it.” Kento shows off his perfect white teeth with his bright smile. “I know how you are secretly pampering Marius and always try to look after Sou too.”  
  
“You are doing the same,” Fuma argues, laughing when Kento moves his hands forward now, trying to tickle him.  
  
“Yes, but I don’t hide it,” Kento exclaims while he pushes against Fuma to wrestle whole-heartedly with him.  His hair tickles Fuma’s nose a bit, and he has to sneeze. Kento uses this unfortunate moment to get his right hand free, poking his finger into Fuma’s hip. He jumps a bit, pushing Kento aside while trying to break free from that stupid teasing finger.  
  
He isn’t sure if it’s good or bad that they get interrupted, but at one point, Yuya walks by them. “Yo, lovebirds,” he jokes.  
  
_Love-_  
  
“Hey, are you stupid?” Fuma breaks free from Kento’s grip immediately, about to yell some more at Yuya for teasing them like that, but the latter has already disappeared into Yamada’s living room.  
  
Kento lets go too now. “Can you believe that guy?” Fuma asks him.  
  
Kento just shrugs. He looks kinda weird, Fuma thinks.  
  
The next hours however pass without another incident, and Kento seems all normal again. Actually he is even sparkling more than usual. His smile is beautiful and bright, and his eyes seem to shine. He is actually stunning tonight– it’s probably because of the white shirt he is wearing. It underlines his features well, and Fuma is proud for indirectly helping him to choose it.  
  
Fuma sticks to soda, tea and lychee juice during this evening. He is so going to throw a huge party once he turns 21, seriously. But he doesn’t mind much because he gets joined by Yuto who doesn’t like anything alcoholic. For a while they just chat randomly, then Yuto laughs lightly, pointing at Kento. “Has to be nice to be that popular?”  
  
“Mhm,” Fuma nods. “Our fans really love him.”  
  
“That’s not what I meant.” Yuto grins. “I meant, popular as in people feel attracted to him. Even Kei thinks he is cute, and Ryo-kun is all into him and his prince-like appearance. He likes pretty things, you know?”  
  
Actually Fuma doesn’t _know._ He also doesn’t know why Yuto is feeding him with all this information. It’s Kento’s business who he wants to hang out with. He’s really a charming guy after all. It’s no surprise that others are attracted to him. It’s just natural.  
  
“You look gloomy,” Yuto analyses with a grin and continues to drink his jasmine tea. “You don’t need to worry about Yama-chan. He likes pretty things, yes, but he is happily in love with someone else. So, no need to freak out.”  
  
Fuma frowns. What the hell? Is he looking like he cares? “I’m not worried,” he says calmly.  
  
Yuto smiles softly. “Of course not.” It sounds sweet and innocent, but the amused gleam in his eyes says something different.  
  
Fuma decides to stop the weirdly suggestive talk for now and shift the topic to something else – music. It works because Yuto immediately begins to talk about their newest band performances. Fuma is able to relax too a bit, only sometimes his gaze shifts to Kento, who is chatting with some friends right now. He has a dazzling smile. Fuma has to admit that.  
  
At one point, Kento turns around, looking at him too. When he meets Fuma’s eyes, he smiles warily, his eyes glowing in this beautiful warmth that Fuma can’t deny is attractive. He returns the smile almost instinctively. To his surprise, Kento looks flustered suddenly and turns his head away again.  
  
Hm. Weird.  
  
The rest of the evening Kento seems to keep his distance. He is always somewhere else, but not close to where Fuma is. It’s not like Fuma minds much. He just wonders what the hell he has done wrong again.  
  
“Do you think Kento is mad at me?” he asks Yuto and Keito later.  
  
“Mad?” Keito just blinks. “I can’t believe you,” he mumbles.  
  
Yuto chuckles. “It’s okay, Fuma-kun. Don’t worry.”  
  
I AM NOT WORRIED! He almost wants to yell at Yuto for being so semi-suggestive again, but the fact that quiet and protective Keito is standing right next to him, stops him from doing so. It might be a secret, unknown danger zone.  
  
So Fuma decides to enjoy the party and not worry about anyone or anything. It works out pretty well – and Yamada has ordered a perfect buffet which fascinates Fuma a bit too much. Kento only joins him once when he steals the last shrimp roll from Fuma with an almost silent laugh. As fast as he comes, he also disappears again, leaving Fuma with all kind of mixed feelings. It’s only then that he realizes that Kento’s cheeks are weirdly flushed in a slight red, his eyes a bit glazed. How many drinks did he have?  
  
Fuma wonders if he should kinda save Kento from drinking yet another tequila shot, but he wonders, if it’s really his business. Kento is old enough, and this is a private party. He is not more drunk than anyone else (except for Keito who said he needs to stay sober to clean up the mess after the party. And Yuto who doesn’t like alcohol.) Fuma is just a bit worried that Kento is feeling sick later on, he is pretty light after all and hasn’t eaten much. But seriously, Kento is a free being. Fuma shouldn’t get into his way.  
  
It’s only when Hikaru hugs and squishes Kento all of a sudden, telling him to call him more often that Fuma feels slightly annoyed suddenly. When Yamada starts giving Kento advice for making his own soap, Fuma feels it’s exactly the right time to intervene. He isn’t so sure why, but the thought about these two meeting for soap producing and for making candles ticks him off.  
  
“Hey, do you still have some of the spring rolls?” he says, trying to sound as random as possible.Apparently, he fails at it because the others suddenly disappear with all sort of weird excuses (Yamada: Excuse me, I need to look for Yuya and tell him something. Hikaru: I also need to tell him something. Chinen: My glass is empty – need to refill. _Twinkle_.) until it’s only him and Kento alone.  
  
“This is weird,” Fuma mumbles.  
  
“Mhm.” Kento nods half-heartedly, rubbing his forehead.   
  
“Are you okay?” Fuma asks. Kento smiles and nods, but his eyes are weirdly clouded. “Too much Cuba Libre?” Fuma asks while peeking into Kento’s glass.  
  
“I think I feel sick. But only a bit and it’s going to get away soon, I promise.”  
  
Okay that’s it. “I think we should leave. I’m worried that you might get sick for real.” When Kento tilts his head, looking at him thoughtfully, Fuma feels embarrassed all of a sudden. “What?”  
  
“You really are different than usual today,” Kento explains, shrugging a bit. His gaze shifts towards a group of older Juniors starting a strip poker game. “Well, maybe you are right. We should probably leave.”  
  
“We can go to my place,” Fuma offers. “It’s closer than yours.”  
  
  
~~~  
  
Fuma leaves his car in the garage, following Kento to the elevator that will take them up to the 8th floor. It’s when they step into the elevator that Kento stumbles, and it’s out of an instinct – Fuma swears it is! – that he wraps an arm around Kento’s waist to catch him. His body feels warm and soft though, Fuma has to admit that much, and how long has it been since he has held someone in his arms? Counting the very few times he has actually made out with someone and cuddled… it had to be once. Twice, if he also counts the one time he and Yuma caught a cold and hugged each other to stay warm. This here is different though. Completely different.  
  
He wonders why the hell he has these weird thoughts today. It’s no wonder Kento saidthat he is different – in a bad way? – today.  
  
“Sorry,” he mumbles. He is about to let go of Kento’s waist, when Kento suddenly lets out a frustrated sigh. Before Fuma can even react, Kento grabs his face and pulls him closer. Then there are suddenly soft lips pressed against his, and Fuma is too flabbergasted to even push Kento away. Instead, Fuma wraps his arms around Kento tighter, kissing him back carefully. His lips are warm and soft, and he tastes like Cuba Libre and mint candy. Fuma is a bit worried though if he is good enough as a kisser for Kento, if Kento likes it. But when he feels Kento’s hands brushing over his neck before Kento rests them against his chest, Kento’s thumb brushing over his collarbones softly, he decides not to worry about his kissing technique anymore. This is nice.  
  
When they draw apart, he feels embarrassed though. At least a bit. “You are drunk. You’ll regret it tomorrow,” he tries to reason. But the thought of Kento regretting what he just did leaves an uncomfortable feeling in his stomach.  
  
“Oh please, drunk?” Kento chuckles. “You haven’t seen me drunk.”  
  
“But you said you felt sick.”  
  
“Yes, from the sticky and warm air in Yamada-kun’s apartment.” Kento sighs. “You know, I’ve spent weeks to give you proper signs.”  
  
“Signs? What kind of signs?” Fuma blinks. When Kento throws him an exasperated glance, he has to chuckle. “Where did you get the idea from that I might catch up on any suggestive signs?”  
  
“Well.” Kento smiles sweetly. “Your subconscious reacted like it did throughout the whole evening today.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Oh, don’t worry.” Kento shows him yet another smile. This time it’s obviously genuine and warm before he takes Fuma’s hand and tugs him out of the elevator. “I’ll take care of everything. You just let your subconscious react, okay?”  
  
Fuma blinks at Kento’s direct approach. He is still not sure what exactly to make out of this here but whatever. He likes to go with the flow. “Okay.”  
  



End file.
